Ėl Ċаяbǿи Øcūlŧо
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Esa estúpida de Princesa, siempre haciendo lo que le daba la gana, está vez los RRB habían tratado de ser "buenos" chicos para recibir obsequios y no carbón ¿Por qué no hay juguetes o dulces bajo el árbol? Y la respuesta llego a ellos en su búsqueda del "gordinflón"— Princesa— Gruñeron obviamente molestos. •RRB x PPG•


**Ėl Ċаяbǿи Øcūlŧо**

—•**RRB and PPG•****—**

—**& ****Princesa**—

**Summary:** Esa estúpida de Princesa, siempre haciendo lo que le daba la gana, está vez los RRB habían tratado de ser "buenos" chicos para recibir obsequios y no carbón ¿Por qué no hay juguetes o dulces bajo el árbol? Y la respuesta llego a ellos en su búsqueda del "gordinflón"— Princesa— Gruñeron obviamente molestos.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler/La Participación especial (y vaya que es especial) de Morbucks Princesa

**Avisos:** Esté One-Shot es un spoiler del especial de **Navidad** _"Noche Buena, Niña Mala"_ si no lo recuerdan búsquenlo en YouTube, se los recomiendo yo (digo para que sepan que algunas cosas no son de mi propiedad); ya que de ahí me base para hacer este especial de Navidad pero con el punto de vista de los RRB

Ah una cosa más, como es un "cuento" de Navidad, cuando comienza todo el "desastre" pondré rimas, algunas del narrador otras mías. E ahí porque dije que vean el capítulo

Ahora sí…

**Disclaimer:** Los RRB ni las PPG me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como mi imaginación lo marca, sin intensiones de lucro… Pero si Princesa me perteneciera la mandaría a Júpiter

•—•

•

—•—

**¡Ah!** Navidad, es la época de alegría en donde todos ríen, juegan y festejan en familia; recibiendo y dando obsequios para mantener la armonía en su lugar, pero mientras los padres preparan la cena y los adornos afuera y dentro de las casas, en el jardín de niños, los pequeñines y las PowerPuff Girls se divierten, y se preparan para recibir sus premios por ser tan bien portadas.

— No, este va acá— Le dijo un moreno a una niña que tenía en sus manos un muñeco de santa hecho de plástico. Iba a pegarlo en la casita del hámster de la clase, se iba a ver genial. Mmm ese niño siempre molestándola

.

.

.

Pero al otro lado de la ciudad… Los RowdyRuff Boys hacían algo similar en aquella pequeña casucha en la que vivían alegremente, si, ellos estaban alegres por el hecho de saber que en esos momentos serían unos de los tantos niños buenos que recibirían regalos al amanecer

— Vamos Butch ¿Aún no está listo? — Preguntó el mayor del trío, el moreno lo miró de reojo y musitó mientras seguía en su intento de acomodar ese árbol viejo navideño

— ¿Quieres callarte? Si vez que aún no está listo entonces no preguntes— Dijo molesto ya desesperado sintiéndose tentado a romper en pedazos aquel árbol insolente que se negaba a quedarse parado, y a pesar de tener soporte abajo seguía cayendo _« ¡Estúpido árbol! »_

— Tranquilos chicos— Intentó decir Boomer acomodando los adornos en las paredes, había servido ponerse a trabajar en el centro comercial como "cerillos" y ayudantes de intendencia— Nos hemos portado muy bien en este año, no hemos ocasionado ningún desastre ni mucho menos hemos intentado destruir Saltadilla… no podemos arruinarlo a las pocas horas de lograrlo—

Los otros dos se quedaron pensativos, Boomer tenía razón, habían soportado el mal carácter del jefe y no habían pisado la cabeza de esos idiotas caras verdes que deseaban provocarlos cada vez que salían de trabajar;

Pero al recibir sus obsequios, todo eso se iría al caño y patearían los traseros que debieron ser pateados desde los principios de Enero hasta el último día de Diciembre ¡Oh sí!

— Boomer tiene razón, Butch, solo estamos a unas horas de lograrlo— Animó Brick sonriendo torcidamente, vaya que había sido difícil al primero de Enero, pero lo bueno es que se habían acostumbrado hasta los inicios de Noviembre, que duro había sido eso

— Esta bien—, suspiro y al fin, ya estaba listo ese estúpido árbol con sus estúpidos adornos. Miro satisfecho su trabajo

.

.

.

Los alumnos del kínder de Saltadilla salieron corriendo siendo vistos por Ms Keane, cuando el pequeño Mitch fue rumbo a su casa (al menos eso esperaba la profesora de ojos azules) la mujer decidió cerrar la escuela y salir con algunas ropas olvidadas de sus pequeños alumnos en una bolsa de papel café claro, sin embargo pudo ver como un niño de cabellos rubios paseaba solo y no pudo evitar su curiosidad

— Me lleva— Musitó Boomer completamente molesto, se supone que iba a la tienda por un poco de ponche y se había perdido, hubiera sido mejor volar. Pero lamentablemente los tres habían hecho la _promesa_ de no hacerlo para no ser molestados por las PowerPuff Girls

— Hola.

— ¿He?

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Cuando Boomer volteó vio a la simpática mujer que le entregaba sin pedir permiso una bufanda color azul celeste, le pareció demasiado extraño que no lo reconociera como uno de los villanos más malvados de la ciudad; no se percató que la traía en el cuello hasta que ella dejó de encorvar su espalda y se paraba derecha sonriendo.

La bufanda estaba en el salón de clases desde la última navidad y en esa ocasión iba a donarla, pero como el rubio estaba sin una de las armas más importantes contra el resfriado, dijo: _¿Por qué no?_

— G-gracias. En realidad, yo, estoy perdido…

La profesora ladeó la cabeza dejando caer algunos mechones de cabello. ¿Quién decía que el trabajo de una profesora terminaba al salir de clase? No, mientras hubiera un niño _perdido_, ella estaría ahí

— ¿Perdido?

— Sí, Mmm, ¿Me podría decir dónde está la tienda de Luigi o alguna otra en dónde pueda encontrar ponche?

— ¿Luigi? ¿Te refieres al hombre del bigote…?

— ¿…Chistoso? ¡Sí es ese!

— Lo conozco, también iré con él ¿Puedo acompañarte? —, Boomer asintió con una sonrisa, vaya la primera vez que alguien pedía su compañía sin amenazarlo con globos de agua (de caño) o con ligas dolorosas al topar con la piel de forma rápida

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, con Brick y Butch…

— ¿No crees que Boomer ya se tardó? —, pregunto el pelinegro a su hermano. El joven se encontraba cortando una tarta grande, sonrió "conmovido"

— Sé que estás preocupado por Boomer porque es el más pequeño, pero estará bien.

— ¡No lo dije por eso! ¡Tonto! —, Brick rio terminando de cortar, dejo el cuchillo en el lavabo y se giró hacía Butch quién estaba sentado cruzado de brazos

— Si tanta es tu desesperación por _comer_, entonces ve a buscarlo.

Butch bufó y a regañadientes se levantó.

.

.

.

— Muchas gracias señorita Keane— Dijo Boomer saliendo de la tienda junto a la profesora con una bolsa enorme en brazos

— Ve con cuidado Boomer, y te pediría que reconsiderarás tu decisión de entrar a clases. Estoy segura que a muchos niños les encantará conocerte.

_«Lo dudo»._ Pensó Boomer antes de contestar: — Lo pensaré, muchas gracias—, dejó que la pelinegra le otorgará un beso en la mejilla, una felicitación por la navidad y una sonrisa. Se sentía bien ser un niño agradable de vez en cuando

Debía admitir que se sintió tentado a robar unos caramelos cuyo olor y la desprotección del vitral rogaban por ser atendidos por sus malévolas manitas, pero no contaba con que Ms Keane tomara más de tres kilos y los comprara solo para él, tal vez debería compartirlos con Brick y Butch…

_«Mejor no»._ Se dijo imaginándose como acabaría cuando dijera a sus hermanos que una buena profesora le dio dulces— Cielos se me hace tarde— salió corriendo sin darse cuenta que golpeó el brazo de una pequeña rubia

Ésta lo miro irse hasta que escuchó a su hermana mayor

— Bubbles date prisa— le dijo Buttercup a lado del profesor Utonio junto con Blossom

— Si, ya voy.

Blossom miro hacía todos lados, ese niño rubio, se parecía a Bubbles… no, no podía ser un RRB ya que los otros dos estarían con él. Así que con ese pensamiento tranquilizante, siguió a su padre quién llevaba el carrito de compras y a sus hermanas rodeándolo para que llevara algunas golosinas

.

.

.

Cuando Boomer terminó de correr hasta llegar por una enorme mansión, se quedó observándola, quién viviera ahí debía tener tanto dinero como Santa, o tal vez más. Sin quitar la mirada de aquellas palabras **"Mansión Morbucks"**, murmuro: — ¿Quién vivirá en semejante mansión?

— Disculpe joven pero no debe estar aquí— le dijo un hombre, tal vez un oficial en cubierto ya que estaba vestido de mozo pero su complexión era larga y estrecha de los hombros y espalda

_« ¿Con este frío y vestido así? »._ Arqueó una ceja y asintió para seguir con su camino. Qué valor para llevar esas ropas tan delgadas en pleno invierno

.

.

.

Butch por su parte seguía buscando a Boomer, estaba molesto ya que llevaba más de veinte minutos y nada, sin embargo terminó en un lugar que jamás se espero hallar, obligándolo a ocultarse atrás de un árbol.

— Así que está es su casa—, murmuro viendo como Buttercup ponía los últimos adornos al _hombre de nieve_ para después tomar una pala y limpiar la entrada. Oh sí, estaba tentado a destruir todo

Sin embargo todo se fue a la mierda cuando la pelinegra sonrió amablemente y suspiro complacida por su trabajo

— Espero que a Santa le guste—, ¡Es verdad! Si él destruía todo, Santa no le daría sus regalos y el esfuerzo abría sido en vano. De la nada ella volteó y dejando un resplandor verde…

Voló enfrente de él

— Así que eras tú el que se escondía…— Dijo amenazante con esa miradita de niña ruda. Butch rodó los ojos

— Si pero no estaba pensando en destruir a tu novio— Señalo al muñeco— Además tengo cosas mejores que hacer— Dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos— Si peleas Santa no te dará nada… piénsalo— Murmuro mirándola por encima de su hombro

Butch tenía razón. ¿La tenía? ¡Oh! La primera señal de un apocalipsis ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Princesa una PPG?

— Butch…— llamó antes de que él partiera

— No pienso pelear ya te lo dije…—

— Espera aquí— Ordenó antes de entrar a su casa. Estaba loca pero tal vez le debía su falta de ánimo para pelear ya que así ni uno ni otro tendría problemas

El pelinegro suspiro sabiendo bien que si corría ella esperaría para Enero y lo golpearía por no hacer caso y aunque buscaba a Boomer supo que no tendría de otra. Buttercup regreso con una caja en manos, una muy bella debía admitir

— Ten.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? —, la oji verde le dio un golpecillo con el dedo índice, ¿Buttercup sonreía? No quiso saber por qué, aceptó la caja extendida para él

— Es un regalo…— Dijo— Se supone que debía darlo en el intercambio de la escuela pero él no lo quiso, a mi no me sirve— alzó los hombros sin dejar de sonreír— Haz con esa cosa lo que quieras… feliz navidad.

Sin decir más se retiro a su casa volando.

Butch miro la caja y aún con la duda, quito la envoltura de color verde y blanco (al parecer había sido abierta una vez) cuyo adorno en la esquina de la parte inferior era un moño de color jade. Alzó la tapa de la caja y abrió los ojos

_«__ ¿De verdad, esto es para mí? __»__. _Tomó una sudadera de color negro, ¿Quién habría sido el idiota que lo rechazo? Ese sin duda merecía carbón, un enorme y duro carbón. Dejó la caja en el suelo y se la probó, le quedaba algo grande pero crecería en ella, vaya era calientita; se acurrucó más en la prenda y subió el cierre.

No se había percatado pero, Buttercup lo miraba desde la segunda ventana del segundo piso con una sonrisa

— ¡Buttercup vamos al supermercado por algunos adornos que le faltan al árbol! ¡¿Vienes?!—, aviso Bubbles desde la sala

— ¡Sí, ya voy! —, se alejó de ahí y bajo al encuentro con su familia

Butch tiro la caja y la envoltura en la basura después de pensarlo, sus hermanos le preguntarían hasta el cansancio por el. Pero si decía que había una rifa y él había ganado no habría más que decir, solo esperaba no ser cuestionado por el _dinero_ que supuestamente había dado para participar

Acomodó la sudadera y siguió su camino, comenzó a nevar

.

.

.

Brick ya había acabado de ordenar los cubiertos en la mesa, menos mal que Mojo estaba "perdido" de lo contrario se comería todo. Un pollo rostizado con lechuga alrededor del plato y delicioso pudín de chocolate para el final; que bien se sentía comer sabiendo que lo habían ganado por todas las de la ley, además que el pelirrojo no sabía su don para cocinar hasta que probo la ensalada de frutas y (sorprendentemente) fue alagado por sus hermanos… hablando de ellos.

— Esos dos ya se tardaron— Se dispuso a salir pero la puerta se abrió antes, era Boomer— ¡Al fin! ¿Acaso esperabas…? — Paró de gritar— ¿Y esa bufanda? — Pregunto señalando la prenda, el rubio bajo la mirada buscando algo que decir— No la habrás robado ¿O si Boomer?

Llegó Butch, aun con la sudadera puesta

— Butch— Llamó Brick viendo lo que cubría el pecho y el abdomen de su hermano con seriedad— ¿Y esa sudadera?—, gruño

— Una rifa— Dijo sencillamente, menos mal que lo abría practicado antes de llegar a casa. Tomó la bolsa que Boomer tenía y dijo: — ¿Vamos a comer ya o qué?

Brick no estuvo del todo complacido con esa respuesta pero en fin, ellos recibirían carbón no él

.

.

.

Mientras en la mansión Morbucks, Princesa seguía gruñendo por las palabras de esas Utonio en el jardín de niños

— ¡Nana! — Le grito a una mujer rubia

— ¿Sí… linda? —, trató de sonreír evito tener contacto visual al saber que esa niña cuando se ponía en su plan de _"mataré a quién me dé una inútil razón para hacerlo"_, nadie debía decirle la verdad. Eso debía hacerlo su inútil padre

— ¡¿Soy odiosa?! —, grito acostada en la cama. La robusta mujer miro hacia la izquierda a la derecha una y otra vez

— Mmm… ¡A dormir! ¡Apaga la luz! —. Se apresuro a apagar las luces azotando la puerta

— ¡Aguarda, necesito una almohada! —, grito con ese mismo tonito odioso— ¡Está bien yo puedo tomarla!

.

.

.

La cena de los RowdyRuff Boys no estuvo nada mal, se la pasaron hablando de cosas tan triviales y de las _torturas_ sufridas en todo el año para conseguir la cena que en esos momentos comían; disfrutaban como se lo merecían e incluso reían como niños normales hasta que después de unas cuantas carcajadas el menor hablara:

—… Quiero ir a la escuela— Dijo Boomer mirando el vaso de ponche enfrente de él con la cuchara llena de pudín en la mano derecha. Había pensado en lo que Ms Keane le había propuesto de camino a casa, y había tomado una decisión

¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿Boomer, un RRB en una escuela? Genial ¿Ahora que seguía, una cuarta PPG?

— ¿Qué? —, preguntaron los dos mayores sin salir de la sorpresa en la que habían caído después de escuchar tan _crueles_ palabras

— Boomer ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que dijiste? —, preguntó Brick con el seño fruncido, confundido y extrañado

— Sí y se los voy a repetir… Quiero ir a la escuela— Tomo el poco ponche que quedaba tomando la laza blanca aún llena del cremoso postre— Quiero ir al _Pokey Oaks_ que está en las afueras de Saltadilla.

— ¡Pero en ese lugar están las PPG! —, gritaron los otros dos. Era increíble que un RRB deseara ir a la escuela

Boomer lo pensó, seguramente no siempre tendría el apoyo de sus hermanos después de todo. Pero no sabía cómo salir de esa situación

— Ya tengo sueño—, dijo el rubio después de cinco minutos de silencio, levanto sus platos y seguido de un "Buenas noches" se retiro a su habitación. Butch y Brick se miraron sabiendo que habían hecho mal al reaccionar así

— No lo haré yo— Aviso Butch. Brick suspiro

.

.

.

Princesa, vestida de negro con marcas en las mejillas hechas con el carbón acumulado; tomó un camión privado valiéndole mierda si nevaba o no. No iba a permitir que ese idiota con problemas de sobrepeso le siguiera mandando carbón

— ¡Ya lo verán! ¡Ya verán esas tontas quién es odiosa y quién no! —, se detuvo en frente de un avión blanco…

**Entro a su avión…**

**Al piloto grito.**

**Y muy lejos voló…**

**A cumplir su misión.**

— ¡Al polo norte Llevo prisa! —, cerró la puerta sentándose para después despegar

**Y nadie sospecho**

**La trama que tejió**

**Ocupadas en sus cosas**

**Estaban las Chicas Súper Poderosas…**

.

.

.

— ¿Listas? Hasta contar tres…— Decía Blossom preparada como si estuvieran a punto de correr un maratón. Miro a Buttercup— Una…— Miro a Bubbles— Dos…— Que emoción— Tres…— Las chicas comenzaron con los adornos y bocadillos. Buttercup volvió a hacer el _muñeco de nieve_ con más velocidad y empeño. Lamentablemente fue Blossom quien terminó primero (ah esos mendigos botines) obteniendo el derecho poner la estrella

.

.

.

**Se podría decir que para los RowdyRuff Boys todo estaba mejor…**

**Pero ninguno de los dos.**

**Se atrevió a entrar a la habitación…**

**Y pedir perdón.**

— Dile tú— Dijo Brick esquivando su deber como el mayor

— Claro que no— Dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos— Eres el mayor te toca— Ganó

— _Tuche_— Murmuro el pelirrojo entrecerrando sus ojos

Princesa estaba riendo con el lápiz en la mano completando su malévolo plan…

— ¡Psh! Boomer— Susurro Brick metiendo la cabeza a la habitación dándose cuenta que el rubio estaba envuelto en las cobijas— ¿Boomer?

— ¿Qué pasa Brick? —, le murmuro Butch a sus espaldas

— No lo sé…— entro y dejo la puerta abierta para que Butch también pasara— Boomer…— llamó de nuevo moviendo a su hermanito, dándose cuenta que en efecto, estaba dormido

_«__Este mocoso__»_. Gruñeron ambos RRB con los ojos entrecerrados

.

.

.

**Termino sin Prisa…**

**Su Malvada obra.**

**Formando en su rostro…**

**Una extraña sonrisa.**

Princesa salió del taller de Santa sonriendo diabólicamente no sin antes cerrar la ventana para evitar ser descubierta

.

.

.

**Brick bufó…**

**Butch gruñó.**

**Más ninguno de los dos…**

**Se atrevió a despertar al dormilón.**

**Decididos se cambiaron…**

**Sus camas arreglaron.**

**Y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros**

**A Morfeo se entregaron…**

**Ignorando…**

**Que Princesa estaba celebrando.**

Pasaron varias horas, varios minutos desde que los RowdyRuff Boys decidieron acompañar a su hermano en el sueño. Hasta que el sonido anunció al menor que Santa había llegado

— ¿Santa? —, susurro Boomer aún soñoliento, estaba seguro, regalos habían recibido él y sus hermanos. Menos mal, el trabajo duro había dado frutos y él sería el primero en dar un grandioso mordisco.

Con una sonrisa en su cara se quito las cobijas de encima, de puntitas salió sin despertar a los otros dos para poder gozar de sus juguetes. Que emoción

No contaban con chimenea como las demás casas pero ellos sabían que para santa no había impedimentos si ellos habían sido buenos

Reviso abajo del árbol. Nada

— Mmm tal vez me equivoqué…— Cuando estaba a punto de irse a la cama tropezó con un objeto, le había dolido pero no se había caído de milagro— ¿Qué es esto? —

**El pequeño Boomer se agachó…**

**Muy bien se fijo.**

**Y entre sus manos tomó…**

**Un ****pedazo de carbón****.**

Miro por todos lados pero la falta de luz se lo hacía difícil, así que la prendió y se dio cuenta que Santa en efecto, había llegado ¿Por qué carbón?

Un poco más cerca del árbol había otras dos cosas horribles que los RRB ya se habían cansado de recibir, carbones. Se quedó pensativo

Entonces salió de su cuarto volando esperando ver a santa y así pedirle una explicación, casi pudo rodear Saltadilla como siete veces pero no había nada

Entonces fue cuando la vio, el destello azul

— ¿Bubbles? —, voló hacía la rubia y aunque no era algo digno de un chico seguir a una niña tonta; necesitaba respuestas, se arriesgaría a escuchar un: _No sé_

Bubbles miraba por las casas con su visión de rayos x cuando Boomer la interrumpió

— Oye súper poderosa—

— ¿Boomer? —, eso era nuevo, ya hacía mucho desde que no lo veía

— ¿Sabes dónde está Santa?

— ¿Tú quieres ver a Santa?

— Sí, quiero que me expliqué esto— le enseño su carbón

—… ¿En cerio necesitas respuesta a eso?

Boomer la miro serio

— Olvídalo… Solo quiero saber si has visto al gordinflón— ella negó viendo las otras casas de alrededor. Boomer sintió curiosidad así que también uso su visión de rayos x para saber qué diablos miraba

Carbón, giró a la derecha, más carbón, y muchísimo más carbón en todas las demás casas.

_«__ ¿Qué significa esto? __»__. _Miro a Bubbles quién parecía igual o más confundida que él. Le murmuro antes de irse: — Llegaré al fondo de esto.

La rubia no escuchó muy bien, pero debía avisarles a sus hermanas el terrible error que Santa había cometido. Mientras que Boomer, hizo lo mismo…

— ¡Despierten! —, grito el rubio a todo pulmón entrando a la habitación por la puerta, no deseaba romper una ventana. Brick y Butch despertaron de golpe saliendo de sus mundos de fantasía, por un momento pensaron que ya era de día pero no cayeron en la _broma _de Boomer porque desde la ventana cuadrada enfrente de ellos se veía el cielo oscuro

— No molestes Boomer, quiero dormir, mañana jugarás…— Dijo Brick dándole la espalda

— ¡Yo no pienso jugar con esto!

— Que pena, eso fue lo que te trajeron— Le gruño Butch acomodándose más en esa cama

Boomer bufó mostrando una torcida sonrisa

— Díganme ¿Cómo jugar con carbón? —, Brick y Butch abrieron los ojos extrañados por la pregunta, se supone que Boomer no había sido malo. ¡Ba! Seguramente si

— No lo sé, tú te lo ganaste— Dijo Butch antes de que una roca golpeara su cabeza

— ¿Entonces también ganaron eso?

— ¿Qué diablos? —, pregunto Butch tomando el carbón, Boomer prendió la luz y le entrego a Brick el suyo

— Boomer no estamos para tus estúpidas bromas— Amenazo Brick rompiendo la roca negra entre su mano, el rubio negó

— En realidad no lo hago, pensé en salir para ver si veía por ahí al gordo ese. Pero no lo encontré, usé mi visión de rayos x, y me di cuenta que a todo niño en Saltadilla le había dejado carbón— Explicó omitiendo la parte en la que encontró a Bubbles, esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo

Butch azotó el carbón al suelo

— No te creo, ¿Dónde están mis obsequios? —, preguntó completamente enojado. Había sido pisoteado por Ace más de tres veces, la Banda Amiba le había dicho "gracias lindo, niño" entre risas al salir del centro comercial, Mojo casi lo obliga a vestirse como Buttercup para ser de tiro al blanco y todo eso… ¡¿Para que Boomer les saliera con una broma así?!

— Ven—

**Boomer sabía que Butch no escucharía…**

**Así que lo tomó del brazo…**

**Y ambos salieron volando.**

**Siendo seguidos por Brick…**

**Que antes había bostezado.**

— Usa tu visión de rayos x—, el moreno así lo hizo. Boomer no mentía

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —, decía Butch confundido, Brick había hecho lo mismo sabiendo bien que Boomer no tendría la capacidad de hacer un cambio así en unas cuatro horas mínimo, aunque era el más rápido de los tres… Mmm pero de haber sido él habría fingido demencia en la mañana. Santa…

— Mmm…— murmuro Brick— No lo sé, pero Boomer ha limpiado su nombre… ese gordo nos debe una explicación…

**Los tres entraron a casa…**

**Apresurándose para su marcha.**

**Saliendo furiosos…**

**Con el hombre de la barba.**

— ¡Oigan! —, grito Butch— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué es qué? —, pregunto Boomer parando al igual que Brick

— Ese resplandor amarillo… se parece al de…

— Una PowerPuff Girl— terminaron la oración

— ¿Vamos? Tal vez así conseguiremos algunas respuestas— Dijo Butch sabiendo hacía donde se dirigía esa luz, la casa de las Utonio

— Mmm no lo sé— Ahí fue cuando Brick vio como tres destellos salían por la chimenea siendo detenidas por esa otra presencia— Pensándolo bien…

.

.

.

— ¡Hola! ¡Súper poderosas! ¡Vine a darles un obsequio de navidad! ¡Un cuarto y más poderoso miembro de su equipo! ¡Yo, la Princesa! — Las PPG sacudieron de sus ropas la suciedad que acumularon por estar adentro de una chimenea

— ¿Qué? — Suspiraron confundidas, Buttercup se dijo mentalmente: _«__Definitivamente, es el apocalipsis__.»_

— ¡Sí! Ya no podrán rechazarme— Dijo segura— Santa se percató de que yo era una niña muy buena, la única niña buena en todo el mundo y de qué ustedes eran odiosas por no darme lo que quiero— Voló hacía otro lugar dándole la espalda a las PPG— Así que ahora todos los niños del mundo recibieron carbón y yo recibí lo que siempre he deseado…— Se dio la vuelta completamente satisfecha de su obra— ¡Ser una PowerPuff Girl! — De sus ojos salió un rayo que cayó sobre las tres obligándolas a bajar al suelo con fuerza

.

Los RowdyRuff Boys parecían encender en llamas, todos habían permanecido ocultos ante las palabras concretas de: "Todos los niños **del mundo **recibieron carbón menos yo"

— Princesa— Gruñeron obviamente molestos. Por lo que era completamente seguro es que esa mocosa no sabía en dónde se había metido

_«__Esa princesa pagará__»__. _Juraron los tres casi sabiendo bien que primero debían dejar que las PPG la vencieran oficialmente y después ellos le dieran el remate. Oh es verdad, Santa, debían apresurarse y alcanzarlo

.

— ¡Oh no eso no! — Dijo Princesa reteniendo a los _dos_ _equipos_— Sabía que las chicas súper ingratas no aceptaría que Santa piense que son odiosas, pero yo no permitiré que ustedes arruinen ¡Mi navidad! — Buttercup le enfrentó cara a cara

— ¡Olvídalo Princesa, también le hablaremos a Santa de ti!

.

Los RRB rodaron los ojos. Típico de las niñas, aunque pensándolo bien, Santa creería más en esa declaración viniendo de las bocas de las PPG (las niñas con un historial más limpio que el agua) que de ellos, que más de una vez estuvieron en la _lista negra_

— No si yo le digo primero— Cantó Princesa volando hacía otro extremo. Bubbles habló

— ¡Nosotras no hicimos nada!

— ¿A si? —, se burló— _Oh Santa Claus, como la niña linda del mundo, sentí que era mi deber advertirte sobre tres odiosas chicas que están tan furiosas de que les dejaste carbón, que vendrán a destruir tu taller; arruinaran por siempre la navidad… ¡Oh Santa!_ — Canto lo último; puso una mano sobre su boca simulando ser una princesa de verdad para después sonreír malévolamente y gruñir antes de salir saltando de techo en techo siendo seguida por las PPG quienes al parecer estaban molestas

.

.

.

— Debo admitirlo, es un buen plan— Murmuro Butch, los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada— ¿Qué? Lo es— alzó los hombros

— ¡Cállate y sigámoslas! — Ordenó Brick volando casi rozando el suelo para evitar ser vistos

Boomer no perdió de vista a Bubbles, realmente se veía indignada y él comprendía muy bien el sentimiento. Las PPG aprisionaron a Princesa con las _coronas navideñas_ colgadas en las puertas pero Princesa las rompió con facilidad aumentando su velocidad, las PPG hicieron lo mismo al igual que los RRB

.

.

.

Después de varias millas recorridas, Bubbles se le acercó (como la más rápida de las tres, tenía qué), sin embargo a la amarilla le molestó tanto que tomó el cabello de la rubia y la aventó contra una casa, donde quedó atrapada por las luces navideñas golpeando el suelo donde estaban algunos botes de basura

— ¡Bubbles! —, grito la verde pensando en ayudarla

— Nos gana, no podemos permitir que se adelante— Interrumpió Blossom sintiendo el mismo enojo que Buttercup

.

.

.

Pero Boomer no estaba tan concentrado en princesa, se separo de sus hermanos y fue a ayudarla

— ¡Boomer! — Llamó Butch. Brick habló sin dejar de volar

— ¡Vendrá después! —, jaló del pelinegro de su sudadera y siguieron a las chicas

.

.

.

— ¡Bubbles!— Dijo Boomer hincándose para sacarla de esas series que la aprisionaban

— ¿Boomer?

— Ve y alcánzala, sabemos lo que está pasando— y aunque Bubbles tuviera sus dudas, dejó que la ayudara

— Mejor sigue, ya casi estoy libre—

— ¿Segura? —, Bubbles asintió dándole las gracias. Boomer afirmó, siguió su camino, la tal Princesa era veloz

.

.

.

Princesa miró hacia atrás, aún le faltaban dos. Apresuro más su paso

Ahora era Blossom quién le estorbaba el paso. Cuando la tuvo en frente se dio la vuelta mostrándole una sonrisa hasta que voló hacia arriba dejando que el pino la detuviera y la lanzara hacía otro extremo

.

.

Bubbles rompió los cables volando otra vez viendo como Buttercup estaba sola con Princesa

.

.

— Esa niña tonta— Gruño Brick siguiendo el camino que recorrió la jovencita. Boomer ya había llegado

— ¡¿Qué paso con Brick?!

— Fue por la rosada— Dijo Butch sin dejar de volar, Boomer miro que su hermano mayor permanecía serio

.

.

— ¡Ahhh!— Grito Blossom al darse cuenta que su caía no había aparecido, sino que alguien la había detenido— ¿Quién? ¿Brick? ¿Qué haces tú…?

— Cierra el pico, tienes a una _odiosa_ que perseguir— La tomó de la mano y le dio impulso. Blossom aún desconcertada siguió no sin antes agregar su nota mental: Agradecerle

.

.

.

Princesa se acercó a Buttercup por atrás, los ojos jade la buscaron hasta que la pelirroja apareció enfrente de la Utonio dándole cachetadas

— ¡Basta! — Recibió otra— ¡Basta! —, otra y otra más. Princesa la evadió y golpeo con sus pies la espalda de la Utonio— ¡Que ya basta! —, hasta que se Buttercup se hartó y con una patada la mando más lejos, la pelirroja rio

— Gracias Einstein— Dijo haciendo un ademán de despedida sonriendo como la mocosa fastidiosa que era. Buttercup se mantuvo quieta en una especie de shock hasta que Bubbles y Blossom la tomaron para seguir

— Bien hecho Buttercup— Dijo la rosa con ironía y molestia evidentes

— Si, muy bien— Siguió Bubbles

— Cállense— Respondió la pelinegra molesta, sabía que se había equivocado al "ayudar" a Princesa pero no era para que la miraran así

**El tiempo se acababa…**

**Princesa casi llegaba.**

**Y los RowdyRuff Boys…**

**Molestos estaban.**

— ¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada bien? —, se quejó Butch siguiéndolas de lejos— ¡Vamos de una buena vez por princesa y démosle su merecido! —, Brick interrumpió

— No nos corresponde hacer eso—

¡Si no les correspondía golpearla, entonces ¿Por qué diablos las seguían?!

.

.

.

Las chicas aun seguían el paso de Princesa, ésta molesta se oculto en el bosque siendo ayudada por los pinos, pero las PPG no se detendrían. Esquivando pinos la PPG amarilla siguió hasta encontrar un camino bajo como todas sus acciones, troncos haciendo diminutos puentes cubiertos por la nieve, si eso le ayudaría

Pero al pasar y revisar, las PPG lo destruyeron de un solo golpe sin recibir daño alguno. Ahora el reto era pasar por esas montañas de nieve, princesa pasó uno, Blossom el otro, Bubbles atravesó uno dejando atrás una forma de corazón. Sin embargo Buttercup tuvo la mala suerte de golpear contra un auto descompuesto cubierto por la nieve

— Idiota— Mascullo Butch dejando a sus hermanos adelantarse, ellos no dieron nada, no iban a poder razonar con él— ¡Buttercup! —, ella cayó en la nieve después de sobar un poco su frente— ¡Oye! — La tomó y la ayudo a levantarse— ¡Despierta vamos! —

— ¿Qué? Butch…

— Levántate y patea su trasero, ah pero si fuera el mío no lo dudarías tanto ¿verdad? —, la verde paso la ofensa por alto al darse cuenta que él usaba la sudadera que ella le había obsequiado— ¿Qué me vez? ¡Anda, ve por ella!

— Es verdad…— se paro y sin dar gracias voló

.

.

.

Princesa era seguida por Bubbles, la pelirroja destruyó pinos obligándola a cerrar los ojos debido a la nieve levantada como si fuese polvo pero cuando apenas repuso su visión. Princesa le golpeo con un tronco mandándola a volar hacía otra dirección (de nuevo)

— _One Ronck_— Dijo feliz la oji azabache lanzando el tronco. Aunque esa satisfacción le duro poco ya que Blossom la pasó haciéndole una señal de despedida con esa sonrisa que hizo una pequeña curva en los labios de Brick, que sin darse cuenta Boomer salió tras de Bubbles al verla _en problemas_

.

.

.

— ¡Bubbles! — La agarró de sus manos atrayéndola a si

— Boomer…— Ya eran dos las que le debía, aunque seguía sin entender el por qué la ayudaba tanto.

.

.

.

Princesa y Blossom seguían adelante, la oji rosada le dio la sonriente cara mientras volaban; cuando reaccionó un pino detuvo a la arrogante Morbucks como anterior mente le había pasado a la Utonio. Cuando terminó de retroceder, topo con su espalda un nuevo pino haciendo que los pájaros volaran; el cuerpo de Princesa resbalo hasta caer en el manto de nieve. Blossom rio

— ¡Lo mereces! — Apresuro el paso. La Morbucks salió molesta de la nieve y la siguió

Brick por primera vez sintió orgullo ajeno. Sin tomar en cuenta a Princesa, siguió a Blossom. Mar, necesitaba despistar, por lo que entró en la fría agua manteniendo su mente calmada debido al frío dentro de agua. Princesa se acercó alcanzando a la pelirroja

.

.

.

— Te lo agradezco Boomer, aunque aún no sé por qué haces esto— Murmuro al darle la cara, él subió los hombros, sería complicado explicarlo— En fin, nos vemos— Dijo Bubbles antes de salir en busca de Princesa. Boomer hizo lo mismo (solo que él fue en busca de sus hermanos), no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan callado

.

.

.

— ¡No vuelvas a estorbarme tonto! —, grito Buttercup soltándose del agarre de Butch (quién decidió no pelear con la segunda PPG, en parte la entendía) después de que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de nuevo, aun estaba aturdida por el fuerte golpe. Él lo sabía, el orgullo de la Utonio era tan grande que no le agradecería tan fácilmente; eso le _gustaba_ de ella. Segundos después de la salida de la verde, el pelinegro fue a encontrarse con sus hermanos

.

.

.

Princesa no tardo en visualizar a las otras dos súper poderosas en medio del mar, Buttercup se adelanto intentando tener contacto con Blossom, necesitaba saber si los otros dos RRB estaban con Butch porque si era así, Princesa era el menor problema. Pero antes de llegar, los rayos de Princesa hicieron uso de presencia

Bubbles al ver eso lanzo un rayo también, pero por error toco a Buttercup. Princesa sonrió

— Gracias Einstein— Tomó a Buttercup de la ropa y la lanzó contra Bubbles acertando a su objetivo

.

.

.

Brick salió del agua cuando vio pasar a Butch

— ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí? —, pregunto el oji verde viendo como el pelirrojo se sacudía como perro, la piel del mayor estaba muy blanca y sus labios algo azulados

— P-pasando de-desapercibido— Decía temblando; Butch ocultando su rostro con su cabello, se quito la sudadera y se la dio a Brick— ¿Butch?

— No te creas, la lavarás antes de dármela— Se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados para evitar que el mayor viera su sonrojo

_«__Que buen hermano tengo__»_. Se dijo irónicamente poniéndosela sintiendo un poco de calor, aunque sabía que si no se retiraba en máximo una hora y se daba un buen baño con agua caliente, seguramente se enfermaría. Boomer se les unió

— ¡Deprisa, al parecer las tres tienen problemas! —

.

.

.

Princesa lanzo rayos esta vez contra Blossom quién sobre todas las cosas no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de ir por sus hermanas, sin embargo sabía que si se distraía, la Morbucks le ganaría y el esfuerzo sería en vano

Bajo un poco sin tocar el agua, usando su aliento de hielo moviendo cantidades enormes de agua fría y casi congelada traspasándola y regresando para congelarla. Princesa no pudo evitar su choque tremendo contra ese bloque de hielo enorme, cuando se repuso dijo molesta

— No es justo— Siguió volando pasando bloques y bloques de hielo malformado pero hermoso, y justo cuando iba a alcanzar a esa tonta de Blossom el grito sónico de Bubbles la detuvo de forma repentina obligándola a tapar sus oídos sabiendo bien que no serviría de nada. Pero eso le dio la ventaja a Bubbles porque también la rebasó con tanta velocidad que la hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas— ¡No es justo! — Iba a seguir con su marcha, pero algo le impedía seguir

Una corriente de aire inversa o algo así, un remolino verde la absorbió sacándola con los cabellos más enredados que un trapeador viejo. Buttercup también la rebasó

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! —, todo su cuerpo tembló siguiendo a las PPG hasta alcanzar _la meta_: el Polo Norte

.

.

Brick y los dos RRB también pasaron a Princesa, sin darse cuenta que ella uso un rayo de color morado desde su corona para formar un círculo despegando un trozo de un iceberg lanzándolo contra las PPG

.

.

— ¡Esperen chicas! — Llamó la Morbucks, ellas se detuvieron más no pudieron evitar ser golpeadas por el hielo con la cara de Princesa en el. Cayeron al sueño

.

.

_«__ ¿Otra vez? __»__. _Pensaron los tres jóvenes deteniéndose, no, esta vez, se ayudarían ellas mismas. Aunque Boomer estuvo a punto de ceder a sus impulsos de ir en ayuda de Bubbles

Las PPG salieron de la nieve dolidas. Princesa habló antes de rebasarlas

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pareció mi lindo obsequio, he chicas? —, una bola de nieve golpeo la cara de la pelirroja haciéndola caer

Butch sonrió burlón esperando con sus hermanos;

— ¡Toma esto! — le grito Buttercup ya harta de esa niña sin importarle que sus hermanas la miraran de modo extraño— No puedo crees que funcionara— Sonrió de forma tan bella que Butch miro hacia otro lado, de lo contrario tendría _pesadillas _con esa cara

Princesa cayó golpeando su cuerpo contra otro muro de hielo resbalando por el suelo llevándose una gran cantidad de nieve formando una bola de la misma con ella dentro. Su satisfacción fue que las PPG tampoco se salvaron, las cuatro, encerradas en la bola de nieve fueron a parar a un letrero que indicaba la meta que ninguna tuvo el privilegio de cruzar primero

Los RRB suspiraron y las siguieron. Hasta esos momentos se preguntaron el por qué no habían regresado a la cama. Brick comenzó a sentir el frío mortal, menos mal que no era humano o ya estaría en hipotermia en segundo grado

Las chicas sobaron sus cabezas. Miraron hacia arriba encontrando el letrero rojo

"_Polo Norte"_

Vaya, que forma de llegar. Las cuatro lo miraron por unos segundos antes de ponerse nuevamente en marcha no sin antes mirarse con desafío

**Veloces como águilas…**

**Por el camino sin fin.**

**Gritaron con fuerza...**

**Llamándose entre sí.**

**Pero en cierto taller…**

**Cerca de este lugar.**

**Un viejo barbón…**

**No dejaba su cara observar.**

A Santa se le veía cansado, estresado y sin ánimo alguno; se levanto de su sillón de color rojo y comenzó a caminar dejando la chimenea encendida

**En está navidad…**

**Con mucho pesar.**

**Retorna el hogar…**

**Después de muchas botellas de cartón dejar.**

Las cuatro se apresuraron para llegar primero con Santa Claus ignorando la presencia de los chicos más malos de Saltadilla

El _rey de Roma_ tomaba ponche con su mismo semblante deplorable y desagradable

Las cuatro seguían con la misma velocidad, esta vez no había lugar para las lentas

El hombre pasó por las cajas de regalos haciéndolos aún lado de regreso a su sillón

Las tres PPG y la anexada combatieron después de que Princesa tomara el cabello de Blossom en un intento de detenerlas formando el modelo de un átomo con los cuatro colores, aunque dentro de aquella formación, estaban golpeándose. Destruyeron el trineo de Santa, siguiendo así hasta entrar a los establos donde descansaban los renos causando un desastre mayor que el de los mismos animales

.

.

.

— ¿De verdad crees que debemos quedarnos aquí Brick? —, pregunto Boomer enfrente de una gran fogata que era mantenida por Butch, menos mal que había parado de nevar, Brick se había quitado su playera, la sudadera del segundo hermano manteniéndose solo con los pantalones

— Cla-claro, _e-ellas_ de a-algún modo de-deben arreglar s-su estupidez— Dijo acercando su trasero al fuego, Butch miro el taller que era sometido a una pelea en la que ninguno de ellos debía participar

_«__Buttercup me debe más de una pelea por esto__»__. _Se dijo Butch sin dejar de poner leña que había "encontrado" dentro de taller de Santa

.

.

.

Así siguieron las cuatro, destruyendo el establo, el taller, el enorme contenedor de pelotitas coloridas hasta que toparon contra la enorme puerta que conducía al interior del _refugio_ del Claus. Blossom sostenía a Princesa del cabello, Buttercup de las mejillas y Bubbles del brazo izquierdo e igual que Blossom, del cabello ¿Quién no dría tomarla del cabello si era más grande que la cabeza misma? Obviamente las PPG no. Todas golpeándose hasta que Santa apareció

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué son esos golpes, azotes, rebotes y golpezotes? ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó mostrando su enojo a las infantes— ¡Vengo de repartir solo carbón y me encuentro con una banda de golpeadoras! — las señalo con ambas manos, esto era el colmo, Bubbles trato de hablar

— Pero…

— ¡No! Sin peros— Interrumpió ya con los ojos enrojecidos, la apariencia deplorable como la de un hombre agobiado y harto— ¡No escucharé pretextos de niñas odiosas! — Señalo a las cuatro de nuevo— ¡Y unas niñas feas no me van a decir qué es lo que causa no sé qué! — Ni una habló por miedo a lo que el mayor podría decirles— ¡Respóndame! — Exigió con la molestia impregnada en la voz— ¡Exacto! — Les dio la espalda alzando su mano completamente dolido— ¡Por primera vez! ¡Primera vez que algo así pasa! ¡Todos los niños son malos! — caminó hacia lo que es su despacho con los brazos arriba— ¡Son buenos para nada en esté odioso mundo! ¡Todos son odiosos, odiosos y fastidiosos! ¡Mocosos, niños de todo el planeta!... ¡Excepto una dulce niña! — Gimió de tristeza y decepción

— ¡Se equivoca! —, interrumpió Buttercup

— ¿A con qué si he? —, se volteó nuevamente y tomó una pila de hojas de su escritorio— Aquí está la lista ¡Revísala! — Princesa sonriente voló hacía la pila y se paro arriba de esta

— Sí, ¡Revísala! —, pateó las hojas contra las PPG

.

.

.

Butch se había hartado, dejo a Boomer a cargo de la fogata y a pesar de las palabras de Brick, él se aventuro a ver por la ventana donde todo se llevaba a acabo

— Brick… Butch podría— El pelirrojo ya había dejado de temblar, aunque su temperatura corporal seguía algo baja. El líder habló

— Lo sé… pero empeorará si no le dejamos ver… Butch es tonto, pero no es tan estúpido como para interrumpir una conversación en la que se discute el delito de la tal Princesa—

Butch miro hacia adentro desde la ventana del techo, ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre?

Ba, en fin; ahí estaban, Santa era en efecto un hombre obeso y con una barba enorme, tal vez no le caería mal una afeitadita de vez en cuando; Princesa estaba sonriendo y las PPG revisaban una enorme hoja con cientos de nombres. Pero la oreja

.

.

.

Las chicas salieron del papelerío y tomaron las hojas exclamando de sorpresa. Santa habló con Princesa volando a su lado

— ¡Sí! ¡Un millón de trillones de buenos para nada en esta lista! — Sacó una pequeña y diminuta hoja con desánimo— Y un pequeño lindo perfecto angelito por aquí— Murmuro conmovido. Princesa les sacó la lengua claramente sintiéndose triunfadora

— ¡Eso no está bien! — Dijo Bubbles— Tal vez no reviso dos veces— Voló hasta quedar enfrente de Santa. Eso debió hacer, revisar dos veces, se sintió como una boba pensando en que creyó que si lo hacía, pero al parecer solo hacía lo que la lista llevaba sin pensar un poco en los nombres escritos

— ¡Sí! — Apoyó Buttercup— ¡Princesa es la niña más odiosa!

— ¡Seguramente ella vino y altero la lista! —, Dijo Blossom sin dejar hablar a Princesa temiendo un contraataque de su parte

— ¡No! —, y así fue— ¡Santa, no las escuches! ¡Solo están celosas porque recibieron carbón! — Apunto a las chicas, que sin darse cuenta acorralaron al hombre mayor— ¡Están celosas porque soy más linda, soy más lista, soy más bella y soy mejor que ellas! — Grito sintiéndose superior— ¡Y por eso no me dejan ser una PowerPuff Girl! — Le exclamó en la cara al Claus— ¡Son odiosas!

.

.

.

El RowdyRuff Boy arqueó una ceja, cuando tenga la oportunidad le patearía tan fuerte el _orgullo_ que jamás en su ricachona vida le quedarían ganas de repetir su _bromita_; eso podría jurarlo por la sangre que escurría por sus temblorosas manos debido a la presión que ejercían sus uñas en las palmas

.

.

.

Santa no dijo nada, pero después de pensarlo en su cara se formó una enorme sonrisa

— ¿Las PowerPuff Girls? —, parecía esperanzado. Se levantó debido a que se había hincado por la presión que Princesa ejercía en él pasando de largo ignorándola— ¿Son las mismas que siempre ayudan a las personas y tienen todo bajo control y que son tan lindas? ¡En verdad son lindas! — las PPG asentían mientras sonreían— Sí… Si… Eso explica esté cambio tan repentino…

.

.

.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del verde; sus hermanos llegaron y se sentaron a su lado

— ¿De qué nos perdimos? —, pregunto Brick con su playera roja en la mano y con la sudadera de Butch puesta, eso sí, la gorra era inseparable de su cabeza

— Santa comenzó a razonar, llegaron en buen momento, creo que se va a poner bueno— Contestó riendo. Boomer se fijo bien

— Pues parece que la tal Princesa va a explotar—

.

.

.

— ¡Espere! — Grito la pelirroja captando la atención de los presentes— ¡Yo debo ser una PowerPuff Girl! ¡Yo la Princesa no ellas! — Se apresuró y las apunto— ¡Yo! ¡Mi papi dice que soy la mejor! ¡Mi papi dice que soy la mejor! — Se acercó a Santa— ¡Y si tiene la mente tan cerrada para no verlo entonces le diré a mi papi que venga! — Salió volando a otra habitación

Los presentes cambiaron de habitación; al igual que los RRB de ventana. Alguien debería explicarle a Santa que las ventanas están en las paredes y no es los techos

— ¡Y vendrá a construir un estacionamiento en está mugrosa tienda suya! ¡¿Entendiste?! —, pateó juguete tras juguete hasta que un caballito fue a acabar a los pies del Claus quién permanecía estático— Así que más vale…— Voló hacía enfrente haciendo retroceder al peliblanco—… Que me dé lo que quiero para navidad porque mi papi dice que debo obtener todo lo que yo quiero cuando yo quiero…— Santa topo contra un árbol haciendo que este se fuera con las ramas hacía atrás dejando caer las esferas, la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos inflando su pequeño pecho demostrando su autoridad malvada— ¡Así que eso significa que los inútiles buenos para nada odiosos pequeños ridículos no tienen nada esta navidad! ¡Así es como debe ser! ¡Porque yo soy mejor que ellos! —, tomó la nota amarilla en la que venía el nombre más _odioso_ escrito en el— ¡Lo dice aquí!

**Nota:**

_Buenos_

Princesa Morbucks

— Así que toma agua ¡Y trágate esta Santa torpe! —, le grito en la cara mostrando la niña arrogante y malcriada que era. Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera los que estaban arriba viendo todo. Ellos eran pesados pero esa Princesa les ganaba y por mucho

Santa se quedó callado mirando sorprendido a esa Morbucks, hasta que finalmente…, explotó

— ¡Sin lista! — Le arrebato la hoja a Princesa para romperla en mil pedazos en la cara de la malcriada diciendo— ¡No necesito ninguna lista para saber quién es odioso y quién no! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡Porque yo soy Santa Claus! — Se apunto a sí mismo— ¡¿Oíste Princesa?! — La tomó de la oreja completamente furioso— ¡Haz destrozado mi último nervio!

— ¡¿Qué haces le diré a mi papi?! —, Santa la soltó escuchándola quejarse por tal jalón

— No tengo otra opción, eres tan sucia, tan despreciable, tan odiosa…— Se dio la vuelta mostrando su rostro lleno de enojo— ¡Qué te pondré en la placa permanente de los odiosos! — Apuntó a una enorme placa cuyo contenido era: Vacío— ¡Bom, Bom, Bom! — Alzó su dedo índice para tocar su nariz y mostrar en la placa el nombre de:

**Princesa Morbucks**

— ¡Ahhh! — Grito la niña, Santa se mantuvo sereno cruzado de brazos— ¡No puede ser, se lo diré a mi papi! — salió del lugar tan rápido como llego causándole otro agujero a la casa de Santa

Las PPG y el Claus se miraron y sonrieron. Él toco su nariz

.

.

.

— Ya se enojó la _billetera gorda_— Mencionó Butch viendo el destello amarillo. Los otros dos asintieron, que valor para gritarle a Santa

.

.

.

Princesa volaba rápidamente por los cielos, ese tipo en verdad creyó que bromeaba con lo del estacionamiento pero ya vería que no es así. Un momento ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Sus poderes desaparecieron, transformándola nuevamente en la mocosa engreía _normal_ que solía ser. Y a pesar de patalear mucho no pudo evitar caer en la nieve— ¡NO ES JUSTO! — Grito una vez saliendo de la nieve con mucha encima dejando ver solo sus ojitos

Creo que si el Polo Norte escuchara, patearía a Princesa hacía el Polo Sur

.

.

.

Santa le sopló a su dedo como si hubiera disparado con él. Pero cuando se trataba de Princesa, vaya que debías hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no dispararle de verdad. Todos rieron

— Vaya Santa, no sabíamos que podías darle poderes a los niños— Dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa

— Nadie me lo ha pedido— Contestó alzando los hombros

— Oye Santa, ya casi amanece— Informó Blossom— ¿Qué hacemos con los niños buenos que recibieron carbón?

— No hay problema, ya que para mí no hay emergencias solo necesito…— Miraron hacia afuera. Un caos, renos corriendo por todos lados y los duendes tratando de calmarlos. Santa se cubrió la cara decepcionado de tal cosa— ¡Ah! — Gruño dispuesto a retirarse

— ¿Y todos esos niños y niñas? —, pregunto Bubbles preocupada

.

.

Boomer se pregunto lo mismo y apostaba a que Brick y Butch también lo hacían

.

.

— Cientos de años de trabajo perfecto— se lamentó para después sentarse en el sillón— Una que otra prisa ¡Pero siempre cumplía!... pero ahora, estoy arruinado

Santa miro como las chicas bajaban la cabeza decepcionadas y por no decir tristes, una idea le surgió y ellas eran la clave principal— ¡Chicas súper poderosas! ¡¿Quieren llevar los obsequios hoy?! — ellas recobraron sus iluminantes sonrisas

— ¡Será un honor Santa! ¡Nos esforzaremos! — Dijo Blossom agradecida. El Claus les otorgó la bolsa que necesitaban para después ponerse en marcha

— Si, la cabeza está matándome— Se quejó el hombre sobando su cabeza

.

.

.

Antes de salir, Bubbles miro hacia abajo cuando una bola de nueve golpeó su nuca viendo como Boomer le guiñaba el ojo derecho; sonrió y siguió a sus hermanas para cumplir la misión

**Por todo el planeta…**

**Las Chicas súper Poderosas.**

**Por todos lados llevaban un saco…**

**Con soldados y Muñecas.**

— Bueno, tal parece que es mejor regresar a casa— Dijo Brick viendo como antes de irse, las PPG tomaban a Princesa por la ropa y se la llevaban. Los otros dos gruñeron, sabían que no irían precisamente a casa

**Sonrientes se miraron**

**Cansados suspiraron**

**Y con una leve risa**

**Zarparon hacía un nuevo día**

— ¡Vamos Bubbles! —, animó Blossom al ver como la rubia se mantenía pensativa, con una sonrisa, pero pensativa; era raro ya que cuando lo hacía, no solía demostrarlo tan abiertamente

**Sabían que su labor…**

**Era ir por los cielos.**

**Visitando con amor…**

**A todos los pequeñuelos.**

**Ni hablar podían…**

**Había mucho que hacer…**

**Y debían terminar…**

**Antes del amanecer.**

— ¡Oh! Estoy muerto— Musito Brick al llegar a casa, Butch y Boomer solo suspiraron— Ahora, debo ir a darme un baño— Avisó metiéndose a su cuarto para después salir con una toalla roja

— Bien, yo quiero dormi; al parecer la PowerPuff Girls aún no pasan por aquí— Dijo Butch retirándose

— Sí… Brick si te sientes mal, avísanos— Dijo Boomer aún con la preocupación latente, el pelirrojo asintió de espaldas antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras él

.

.

.

— ¡¿Quiénes faltan Blossom?!

— Déjame ver…— Miró la lista dispuesta a ver para contestar a la pregunta de Buttercup. Vaya, esto si era una sorpresa— Butch, Boomer y Brick.

Llegaron a la casa de los RowdyRuff Boys aún sorprendidas (No tanto, pero ninguna menciono la ayuda que cada uno de los miembros del equipo proporcionó), pero felices ya que al menos sabían que ese trío de _bobos_ se había portado bien

Bubbles sostuvo en su mano derecha el obsequio envuelto en color azul pálido y un moño blanco mientras que en la izquierda un botín celeste. Entró y dejó el obsequio en la izquierda de árbol (se sorprendió por el hermoso interior de la casa) y el botín recargado en la caja (puesto que no había chimenea y tuvieron que usar la ventana a un lado de la puerta principal) sonrió y dando las gracias al rubio en silencio. Salió

La siguiente en entrar fue Buttercup, a pesar de querer entrar al último no puedo evitar desesperarse porque Blossom no "encontraba" el obsequio del chico de rojo en el saco de Santa. La verde entro con el regalo y el botín del mismo color que las ramas del pino en una esquina de la casa, hasta sintió calidez al entrar ahí. Dejo el regalo con cuidado en la parte derecha del árbol (y al igual que Bubbles) y el botín recargado en él

_«__Espero que con esto ese tonto no me moleste en mucho tiempo.__»_ Curvó un poco sus labios, aunque debía agradecerle, si pero sería en otra ocasión. Salió

— Te toca Blossom— Dijo Buttercup. La pelirroja salió del enorme saco con un regalo de papel rojo y una bota del mismo color

— Sí, ustedes vayan adelantándose…— Ordenó antes de entrar a la casa. Las chicas se miraron e hicieron caso, se llevaron el saco junto con sus regalos propios y salieron de la calle

.

.

.

— Blossom— Dijo Brick

— ¿Sí? —, aun con la sorpresa

— Quítate de encima— Ordenó antes de moverla, una toalla envuelta en la cadera y el cabello esparcido debido a la ausencia de la gorra— ¿Ese es mi regalo? —, pregunto cambiando a un semblante más alegre, tomó la bota— ¿Y esto? ¡Dulces! —, saco una paleta pero Blossom se la quitó— ¡Oye!

— Aún no— dijo seria pero graciosa a la vez, se acercó a un extremo de la casa, a donde había caído la caja después de tremendo choque cuando Brick salió del baño con una enorme manta de vapor atrás de él

— ¡Es mi obsequio…! —, dejó de gritar puesto que notó la delicadeza que había utilizado Blossom para acomodar la caja y la bota con los preciados dulces

— Y te lo has ganado— Susurro feliz, se levantó y miro al sonriente Brick

— ¿Me lo he ganado? Dime _querida_ ¿A qué te saben esas palabras?

— No lo sé— Siseó— Tal vez a vinagre…, pero… quien sabe. Tal vez es porque en verdad me da felicidad entregarte esto— señalo con sus ojos al regalo navideño

— Blossom.

— Feliz Navidad Brick— Le sonrió tentada a revolver sus cabellos, pero optó por salir volando deprisa

— Feliz Navidad…— Susurro viendo la ventana abierta, cuando la cerró se giró a los regalos, pero por esta vez, esperaría al amanecer

.

.

.

Cuando se puso las cobijas encima Brick cerró los ojos… ¡Al Diablo!

— ¡Despierten vagos! ¡Los regalos nos aguardan! — Grito viendo como sus hermanos caían al suelo después de saltar en sus lugares al oír su voz

— ¡Regalos! —, exclamó Boomer saliendo

— Sí, sí, vamos por…— bostezó— Los regalos— también salió. Brick saltó de la cama y también salió

.

.

.

No pasaron más de media hora después de amanecer cuando los niños de Saltadilla salieron de casa para presumir sus juguetes nuevos. Sin embargo Boomer y Bubbles al verse mientras volaban por los cielos (Bubbles iba al súper mercado por pan y Boomer a casa de la profesora Keane para discutir el ingreso de él y sus hermanos, si, ser el menor tenía sus ventajas) bajaron y mirándose mutuamente se rieron juntos

— Me da gusto que hayan recibido obsequios este año— Dijo Bubbles caminando a lado de Boomer

— Bueno, en verdad no sabes lo que tuvimos que hacer para lograrlo…—

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un robo, los Gangreen Gang había robado el banco.

— ¿Es que acaso jamás se cansan? —, pregunto Buttercup a lado de Blossom. Cuando llegaron estaban todos golpeados, con varios chipotes en sus cabezas y el dinero estaba en manos de la policía— Parece que algo paso aquí además del robo—

— Iré a ver— Dijo Blossom bajando, mientras la pelinegra veía hacía otro extremo después de que una moneda golpeara su cabeza

_«__Butch__»_ Arqueó una ceja y bajo en dirección a una esquina del banco— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pateando traseros que debieron ser pateados hace algunos meses, no te preocupes, dejaré que se lleven el crédito— Sonriente se arrinconó a la pared

— Ja… Ja— rio irónicamente— Como tú quieras…— El verde tomó sus mejillas susurrándole

— Me debes una pelea.

Buttercup se soltó mostrándose desafiante

— Cuando quieras.

.

.

.

— Entonces fueron ellos— Razonó Blossom después de escuchar lo que el oficial le había dicho:

— _No me puedo equivocar, los RowdyRuff Boys llegaron de la nada y golpearon a esta banda de maleantes, aventaron el dinero al gerente y los tres se fueron por caminos separados__—_

— _¿Está seguro que eran los RowdyRuff Boys? __—__, pregunto Blossom sin entender bien_

— _Si, dijeron que era algo que debían hacer__—__ dijo__—__ Yo creía que ya eran malos, pero al parecer ya se enderezaron__—__ Sonrió dándose la vuelta para ser entrevistado. La rosada alzó el vuelo, comenzó a nevar y ella sin guantes_

— No me digas que en verdad creíste que lo hicimos por "salvar" el día ¿O sí? — Dijo Brick atrás de ella

— No, en realidad ya se me hacía raro… una cuenta pendiente ¿Verdad? —, se cruzo de brazos sintiéndose malvada al ver como él fruncía el ceño

— Tienes razón, como siempre— Aceptó relajando los músculos del rostro. Blossom sonrió

— Sabía que no tardarían en regresar a las andadas— Se dispuso a volar— Pero hoy no pienso pelear…— Brick se puso enfrente de ella

— No quiero que pelees.

— ¿Entonces?

.

.

.

— Claro, pero antes de pelear— Interrumpió Butch borrando la sonrisa de Buttercup

.

.

.

Boomer y Bubbles seguían hablando y hablando sobre las cosas que seguramente el rubio amaría de la escuela; el RRB no pudo mantenerse cayado por mucho tiempo

— Dime Boomer, ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate? Yo invito— Ofreció Bubbles, Boomer asintió después de notar que desde hace algunos minutos la nieve les estaba haciendo compañía

.

.

.

Cuando el Profesor Utonio entro a casa sintió que veía doble, Brick y Blossom en el sillón tomando chocolate caliente y comiendo unas galletas mientras veían la caricatura esa de _marionetas_, Butch y Buttercup jugando _fuercitas_, y por último a Boomer y Bubbles durmiendo (la niña arriba de él) con varios dibujos debajo de ellos en la sala. Era grandioso ser padre

.

.

Blossom debió admitir que ese: _Quiero una taza de chocolate_

La había dejado sorprendida, y más que eso, sonrojada ya que ella hacía un chocolate muy bueno y sus niveles en la cocina no eran del todo malos

.

.

Buttercup por su parte, al escuchar_:… Deseo saber si puedo saber el nombre del idita que rechazo el regalo que me diste ayer._

Obviamente no le diría que ese regalo era para un niño cuyo nombre era **Mitch**

— _Esta horrible, no la quiero__—__ dijo él antes que un juguete golpeara su cara y Buttercup regresara a hacer su carta a Santa_

— Mejor te invito unas galletas— Ofreció desviando la petición

.

.

.

Los Utonio y los invitados rieron y jugaron mientras veían el programa del _Dinosaurio que habla_, tomaron chocolate de nuevo para después ser invitados a dormir por cuenta del profesor. Él debía salir a la alcaldía para poder ver el tema de _los fuegos artificiales_ que se utilizarían en la fiesta de año nuevo; los tres aceptaron… aunque Butch se hizo del rogar un poco hasta que sintió el puño de Buttercup en su brazo y sus palabras en los tímpanos

Cobarde

Nadie lo llamaba _cobarde_. Sin embargo, compartir cama no era de todos los días, por lo que durmieron como mejor les pareció, desperdigados y metidos completamente bajo las cobijas, Butch abrió los ojos viendo por primera vez a Buttercup dormir soltando pequeños ronquidos, sonrió

Salió de las cobijas despertando a Brick y a Boomer. Tenían algo que hacer

.

.

.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Quiero malteada! ¡Quiero una almohada! ¡Saquen a este simio! — Gritaba Princesa en la cama de debajo de una litera mientras que la de arriba era ocupada por Mojo Jojo, ya sabía que construir una bomba en medio de una iglesia en plena misa era mala idea

— Hola Princesita…— Susurraron tres voces burlones, el sonido de las llaves y los ronquidos del oficial desmallado inundaron la celda— Tal vez no sepas quienes somos, pero nosotros sabemos quién eres… sabemos que por tu culpa casi recibimos carbón…

Butch pasó la llave correcta por los barrotes mostrando una curva torcida en sus labios

— Y venimos a agradecértelo— Termino por decir Boomer con una voz tan ronca y llena de odio que asusto hasta al primate

— ¡No! ¡Aléjense! ¡Alejen sus pulgas! ¡NO!

.

.

.

Los destellos rojo, azul, y verde se alejaban mientras que Mojo, con una sonrisa se disponía a dormir.

.

.

— ¿A dónde fueron esta mañana? —, preguntaron las PPG a los RRB mientras desayunaban un pedazo de una tarta de manzana y leche con chocolate

— A saldar otra cuenta pendiente verdecita— Contestó Butch

— Tranquilas, no hicimos nada malo…— Dijo Brick mirando a Blossom. Ella volteó la mirada

Boomer le sonrió a Bubbles y ella regreso la sonrisa dispuesta a creer en la palabra de ellos

.

.

.

— Ah que sueño— Musitaba el oficial sentado en su silla de ruedas al separarse del escritorio— Juraría que tres niños entraron anoche— se levantó y estiro sus brazos. Las llaves estaban en el lado izquierdo superior, las tomó y fue a patrullar antes de que su otro compañero llegara

Cuando paso a la celda 23 un gemido lo detuvo. Extrañado volteó y vio a Princesa estaba pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva color café (al igual que su boca), el cabello pintado de color morado y mal cortado; y el ojo morado (cortesía, sorprendentemente, de Boomer) y con la frente pintada un: **Tonta**

La cinta que estaba pegada a su boca se quito

— ¡¿Qué vez?! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Tengo polvo pica-pica! — eso por no decir que le aventaron todo un tambo de polvo sobre su cuerpo antes de irse

El oficial regreso a su escritorio

Princesa haría pagar a esos miserables, el efecto del polvo se le había pasado después de algunos minutos. Cuando el oficial entro sacó un rollo nuevo de cinta adhesiva, quito un trozo y lo puso sobre la boca de Princesa cerrándola de nuevo, quito otro y se lo puso; solo para asegurarse

¡Y una vez más!

¡Todo está bajo control!

¡Gracias a (_secretamente_) los **RowdyRuff Boys**!

**¡Se acabo!**

—• _**Fin **__**•**__**—**_

* * *

_Quiero aclarar que este one-shot me costó más que cualquier otro que haya echo_

_Si por el motivo de ser un sopoiles y buscar la coherencia en todo ¿no?_

_Pero en fin, me gusto hacer este one por las fiestas, que pena que no pude subir a tiempo el otro que tenía (ni a la mitad) para noviembre _

_Se despide: ¡__La Escritora!_


End file.
